Misty Blue
by Animegod 197
Summary: This is an AAML song-fic that I had in my head for a couple of days. Basically, Ash is missing Misty and at the suggestion of Pikachu, decides to write his feelings down in a song.
1. Ash's Song

Hello again. This is my second song-fic, which I hope is better than my first one. I hope you like it. Read & Review. One thing to note is that this story features Monica's version of "Misty Blue" since it's the one I own. Also, Pikachu speaks in plain English here since I'm too lazy to type out 'Pika-pi Pikachu' all the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokemon franchise or the song Misty Blue.

**Misty Blue**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were at the Pokémon Center taking a break from traveling. Dawn was training her pokémon for an upcoming contest and Brock was attempting to hit on Nurse Joy like always. Ash was up in his and Brock's room. He would normally be training his own pokémon either for a contest or more likely for a gym battle, but something, or rather someone, was occupying all his thoughts at the moment.

_It's been five years and yet her memory is just as strong now as it was when she first left_

Thinking about her for long was never good for Ash. He would lose track of time getting caught up in his memories and the yearning to have her back didn't help matters. He sometimes would get to the point of tears as he missed her so much. Of course, he never told anyone this, and put up a happy front most of the time, but for some reason, he felt Brock at least, already knew.

Pikachu moved over beside its trainer and looked at him sympathetically. The yellow mouse had known about Ash's feelings for their female friend for a long time and while it understood how much Ash missed her, it felt that he needed to let out his feelings somehow.

Pikachu poked Ash in his back to get his attention. Turning over, Ash looked at his best friend and gave a sad smile. "Hey buddy. Sorry if I'm worrying you."

"Ash, instead of just lying around thinking about her, do something to let out your feelings," Pikachu told him.

"Like what? I can't just up and go to Cerulean City," he said.

"I never said you had to. Call her, write her a letter," Pikachu said.

"I've tried, but every time I write her a letter, I chicken out and never send it. The few times I've managed to call her, I never get around to telling her I love her either because of nervousness or someone interrupts me or her before I get the chance."

"Okay, then write down your feelings anyway in a format other than a letter and keep it with you."

"How?" Ash asked

Pikachu slapped its forehead in frustration. 'Oh for Ho-Oh's sake! Misty was right, this boy is incredibly dense!'

"Write a poem, write a song, write a journal entry, write a transcript of what you would say to her, write something!"

Ash looked at Pikachu in surprise, not expecting the irate response.

"Calm down buddy. Alright, I'll write something down. Um…which format should I use?"

In that moment, Pikachu wanted to shock him, but fought the urge. "Look Mr. Pokémon Master in training, I don't have all the answers. Figure it out yourself and then get back to me."

Pikachu jumped down off the bed and motioned to the door. Ash got up and opened it enough so the pokémon could go through.

Ash went back to the bed and sat down.

_What should I write? A poem and a song are essentially the same thing and I've never been good at creative writing. A journal entry would be good, but journals and diaries are notorious for being read by the one person you didn't want to read them. A transcript of what I would say? I don't want to have to read a piece of paper when I confess…if I confess._

After a lot of thought, Ash decided a song would be best. That way, no flowery language would be needed like in poems. The song itself would be a catharsis for his feelings of loss since from the time Misty left, most of his thoughts about her consisted of how much he missed her. Ash went and locked the door so no one could unexpectedly walk in while he was writing.

* * *

At lunchtime, Brock went up to the room he and Ash shared and tried to open the door. When he found it was locked, he knocked on the door, guessing Ash was in there.

"Ash, it's time for lunch. Why is the door locked?" he asked through the door.

"Sorry Brock, but I'm writing something private. That's why I locked the door. I'll be down for lunch in a little while," Ash answered.

"Can't you pause whatever it is you're writing and restart it after lunch?" Brock asked.

"Nope. I don't wanna lose my train of thought and have to start the whole thing over," Ash said.

"Alright, but hurry up," Brock said before going back downstairs.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ash came downstairs and ate lunch quicker than usual since it was already beginning to get cold.

"So Ash, what were you writing?" Dawn asked.

"Not to be rude, but it's none of your business. Brock, same goes for you. What I was writing is for my eyes only."

"Alright, sorry for asking," Dawn said, raising her hands in a defensive manner.

* * *

After lunch, while Ash was training with his pokémon, Dawn pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy and said that she needed to talk to him.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"Ash said that what he was writing was private. You know him better than I do and I'm curious. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"In fact Dawn, I do have an idea, but if Ash said it was private, we should respect that."

"I guess you're right."

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said as his enamored look crossed his face, "I have a beautiful nurse to woo."

Dawn laughed. _He'd have a girl by now if he could just control his hormones._ She looked up at the door of the room that her friends shared. _Oh why not at least take a peek? I'll put it right back and never say a thing._

She went up to the door and tried the knob. Amazingly, it was unlocked. She saw Ash's backpack on the floor and quickly unzipped it and looked around for a piece of paper. She found a piece of notebook paper and took it out. The paper was folded and when she opened it, she found a title and song lyrics.

_Misty Blue_

_**Oh, it's…been such a long long time  
Looked like I get you off of my mind  
But I can't, just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue**_

_**Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns a flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Oh…baby I should forget you  
Heaven knows I've tried  
Baby, when I said that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart I know I've lied, I've lied, I've lied**_

_**Oh…honey, it's been such a long long time  
Looks like I get you off of my mind  
But I can't, just the thought of you  
My love, my whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Oh…no I can't no I can't, I can't forget you  
My whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Oh…my love  
My whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Baby (5x) I should forget you  
My whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Oh…my love  
My whole world turns misty blue**_

_**Baby, baby I should forget you  
Misty blue**_

"Well, I never knew Ash to be the poetic type. These lyrics are pretty good. Wait a minute…Misty…that's the name of the girl Ash first traveled with. Does he like her? Well, no time to wonder about it now. I've gotta get out of here before Ash comes in from training."

Dawn folded the paper and put it back in Ash's backpack and zipped it up. Peeking her head out the door, she saw to her relief that Ash hadn't come in yet and that Brock was still busy with Nurse Joy. Stepping out of Ash and Brock's room as quietly as she could, she went into the adjacent room to the right of it and entered.

* * *

That evening, the three were getting ready for bed and Dawn called Brock into her room right before he turned in for the night. She had to talk to him. He had said that he had an idea of what Ash had written and she wanted to know if he already knew about Ash and this Misty girl.

"Make it quick Dawn, our curfew is in fifteen minutes," Brock said.

"Brock…you remember that thing that Ash was writing in your room?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I went into your room while he was training and I saw what it was."

"YOU WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Dawn quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Don't shout. I don't want Ash to hear," she whispered.

"Dawn, how could you invade Ash's privacy like that?"

"I know it was wrong, but I was just so curious. Anyway, I found out that what he was writing was a song called Misty Blue and I was wondering if it had anything to do with that girl that he used to travel with."

"The name of the song is Misty Blue, what do you think?" he asked, still irritated that Dawn had blatantly violated Ash's privacy.

"Sheesh, you don't have to bite my head off," she said pouting.

"Look, I'm very disappointed in you right now Dawn."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Say it to Ash, not me."

"I can't. He'll kill me if he finds out. Can't we just keep quiet about it? What he doesn't know can't hurt him," she reasoned.

Brock sighed. "Alright, but if you ever do this again, if you don't go to Ash yourself then I will."

"So the song is about Misty. From the lyrics, it sounds like he really misses her. I think he might be in love with her."

"Forgive me for not being shocked, but I've known that for almost as long as I've known Ash."

"Wow. Does she love him?" Dawn asked.

"Over the moon for him," Brock answered.

"But then, why aren't they together?"

"Distance and cowardice. Misty is in another region and Ash is too chicken to tell her his feelings in any form whatsoever."

"Well, I hope they can confess one day."

"Me too. Now Dawn, you cannot tell Ash I told you any of this. If he finds out, I'll be a dead man and you'll be a dead girl because I will come back from the dead and tell Ash you looked at his song."

"I promise."

* * *

Ash had shown the song to Pikachu and the electric mouse seemed to approve.

"I wonder when Brock is coming back in. It's two minutes till curfew," Ash said to Pikachu.

Just as he said that, Brock came in.

"Alright Ash, let's turn in," Brock said.

"Right."

Ash took off his jacket and his hat and got out his sleeping bag while Brock got into the bed.

"So what did Dawn want to talk to you about?"

"Oh nothing important. She just wanted to tell me about her training for the next contest."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Ash."

Brock turned off the light and Brock soon fell asleep. Ash lay awake for a few minutes thinking about the song he wrote and the person that it was about.

_Well, I may not have gotten any closer to confessing my feelings to Misty, but Pikachu was right. Getting it written down did help with my missing her._

Ash turned on his side and had one final thought before going to sleep.

_One day Misty, I'll tell you how much I love you_


	2. Ash's Serenade

Since people have been asking for a continuation of this story, here it is. I decided to post it as a second chapter rather than as a separate story. Hope you enjoy it. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Pokemon or the song.

* * *

Eight months later, Ash had won the Sinnoh League. On the day of his victory, all his friends and his mother were there. As was customary, a gigantic party was thrown in his honor back at Pallet Town. The day afterwards, May and Max set on course back to Johto and Misty, Dawn and Brock decided to stay for a week before going back to their respective hometowns and Ash went on to the next region.

It was in the afternoon at the Ketchum residence. More importantly, it was the last day before his friends had to leave and Ash still had said nothing of his feelings to Misty and vice versa. Rather than repeat the cycle of Ash periodically going through melancholic periods missing his secret love and Misty building up both sadness and resentment at the lack of contact between the two, Brock decided to do something about it.

Ash, Misty and Dawn were watching TV while Brock was helping Delia in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'll be right back," he said to the young mother.

"Alright Brock," she said.

He went into the living room and tapped Dawn on the shoulder. "Dawn, you and I have to talk, now."

"Okay…" she said, looking at him quizzically. Dawn got up and followed the older boy into Ash's room.

"What's this about?" Dawn asked.

"It's about Ash and Misty," he said in a matter-of-fact way. "You and I know that they have feelings for each other, but neither has made a move to tell the other and this is the last day any of us are going to see Ash again for a while."

"So what you are saying?"

"I'm saying that we have to do something to get them to confess before the day is over," Brock said.

Dawn paused to think and after a few moments, she snapped her fingers and smiled at Brock. "Maybe we could use that song Ash wrote about her!" she said.

"How so?" Brock asked.

"We can set it up so Misty hears him singing it without him knowing because you and I know that he would never sing it to her himself. I could get Ash to sing it to me and you can set it up so Misty hears it. Since Ash told both of us about it, it won't seem suspicious."

"Hmm…that does sound like it could work. How are you going to get Ash to sing it to you?" Brock asked.

"I'll get him alone and ask for him to show me how he would sing the song to Misty. You do what you can to make sure Misty is in hearing distance when he starts," Dawn answered.

"But he never said why he wrote the song. If you mention Misty, he will get suspicious."

"You leave that part to me," Dawn said, smirking.

"If you say so. How will I know when you're ready?"

"I'll let you know with a thumbs-up sign."

"Alright."

* * *

When the two went back downstairs, Misty was the first one to speak.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Something private," Dawn said.

Misty raised an eyebrow in confusion, but said nothing more.

Later that day, the group was at dinner.

"So Dawn, what do you plan on doing when you get back to Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

I'm gonna go back home to get some supplies and then probably go to Johto with May and Max."

"Great!"

"What region are you going to next Ash?" Misty asked.

"The Isshu Region. Um…will you be able to visit me sometime?" Ash asked with the tiniest hint of a blush on his face.

Misty looked at him with sad eyes and shook her head. "I doubt it. Isshu is much farther away than any of the previous regions you've been to and unless Daisy, Lily and Violet are willing to let me take a week off, I won't be able to get away from the gym."

Ash almost instantly felt dejected but he feigned optimism to keep his friends from worrying. "Oh…well, if I get the chance, I'll come visit you."

"Dawn and I might be able to visit. Since I have my parents to look after the gym, I'll be able to get away," Brock said.

"And I get to take a break from coordinating at anytime," Dawn added.

Ash nodded and gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks guys."

"Are you going to leave the pokémon you caught in Sinnoh in Professor Oak's lab?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. I gotta have room for the new pokémon I'm gonna catch," he said, his characteristic grin showing itself.

"And I'm sure you'll catch and train great ones!" Dawn said confidently, winking at Ash and giving a thumbs-up sign in Brock's direction. Ash was focused on Dawn's face instead of her hand so he didn't notice. Brock simply nodded.

"Thanks Dawn," he said, smiling at her.

* * *

When dinner was over, Brock and Dawn followed Ash into the living room.

"Hey Ash, there's something I need to talk to you about, in private," Dawn said.

"Um, alright sure," he said. "We can go up to my room."

"Great. Brock, make sure to tell Delia and Misty, so they don't barge in," Dawn said.

"You got it."

As the two went up the stairs to Ash's room, Dawn turned to Brock and gave him the signal.

Brock went back into the kitchen and saw Misty and Delia getting ready to wash dishes.

"Misty, Dawn says not to come to Ash's room. She and Ash are having a private talk."

"This is the second one today. What's going on?" Misty asked.

Brock simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Dawn obviously knows something, so I don't care what she says. I'm going up there and find out what all the secrecy is about!"

Brock smiled inwardly as he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Misty stomped up to Ash's room and was about to burst in, but then she recognized the voice of Dawn talking. _I can hear the whole thing if I just listen outside the door. It'd be easier than trying to force it out of Dawn. _She pressed her ear up to the door to hear better.

"Could you lock the door just as a precaution?" Dawn asked, knowing Misty was outside the door, having heard her footsteps.

"Well, if you really think it's needed…" He went and locked the door. Dawn then motioned for Ash to sit by her on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked.

"Well, you remember that song you showed me and Brock a while back?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could sing it. I've never heard you sing and I want to hear how you sound."

Ash seemed to get very nervous. "Oh, um…I'd rather not. You wouldn't wanna hear my singing voice anyway, it stinks."

_I never knew Ash to be good at writing anything. Come to think of it, I've never heard Ash sing either._

"Oh come on Ash, it can't be that bad. Besides, the song sounds really romantic and girls love romantic songs."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You traveled with three girls throughout your journey; I thought this would be obvious by now. We love romance."

"Well…to tell you the truth, the song is kinda personal," he said, looking down.

"Personal? Why do you say that?" Dawn asked, trying her best to sound intrigued.

"You know how I told you I only wrote it as a creative writing exercise? I lied. I actually did it because I was missing someone and the song was my way of letting those feelings out."

At this, Misty was shocked. _Ash, lying? Wonders never cease. Who is the person he's been missing so much?_

"So the song is about a specific person. Do you mind telling me who it is?" she asked.

"You've seen the song. Guess," Ash said, looking at her as if it was obvious.

Dawn paused to feign thoughtfulness. "Oh, I know who you're talking about. Well, why don't you sing it to her?"

Ash looked at her as if she was from another planet. "Are you crazy?"

"What's the problem?" Dawn asked.

"Hello? You said it yourself. The song's romantic and it's about a specific girl. That can only mean one thing."

She gasped in surprise. "You mean-"

"Bingo! I'm in love with her! I mean come on Dawn, everyone knows it! Brock, Pikachu, my mom, Tracey, Professor Oak, the Nurse Joys, Team Rocket, even Gary probably suspects something! Why do you think we got into that fight the first time I brought her up? You wanted to use a gift she left for me and I wouldn't let you because it's one of the only things I have to remember her by and I don't trust anyone but me to take care of it."

Dawn mentally slapped herself in the forehead for missing such an obvious clue. _Oh duh!_

Misty's heart sank upon hearing this information. _So Ash is in love with someone, to the point where he would fight to keep a gift from her safe. Well, whoever she is, she's the luckiest girl in the world. _

"So, you don't want to sing the song to her because doing so would clue her in on your feelings."

"Clue her in? More like put up a sign that says 'I love you' in big red letters. Do you think I want to get rejected?"

"Who says she'll reject you?"

Ash paused. He'd never even considered the possibility that Misty might return his feelings. "Well…no one."

_Any girl who would reject someone as sweet and pure as Ash has to be out of her mind! _Misty thought.

"Exactly. Look, if you still don't feel comfortable singing it to her, why not practice in front of me?"

"Why practice at all? It's not like I'm ever gonna sing it to her anyway," Ash said.

"Okay, then at least let me hear what it would sound like if you ever sang it to her," Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Just for me. I want to see if it would be as romantic as I think," she said with a smile.

"Well…alright, since you said girls like romance."

Ash cleared his throat and then proceeded to lick his lips several times.

"…Okay, I think your voice is plenty ready," Dawn said.

"I'm nervous alright?" Ash said.

"Come on Ash, you don't have to be nervous. I'm not her," Dawn said.

"I know you're not her, but I'm pretending you are so give me a break."

"Do you have to close your eyes?"

"Yes, otherwise I won't be able to concentrate. If my eyes are open, I'll see you instead of her and that would defeat the purpose of this whole thing."

_Maybe I'll get a clue as to who she is from the song_

Ash took a deep breath and began to sing.

**_Oh, it's…been such a long long time  
Looked like I get you off of my mind  
But I can't, just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue_**

Misty thought he sounded pretty good, though she wondered who the song was about and why it had her name in it.

**_Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns a flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue_**

Well, whoever she was, Ash missed her a lot.

**_Oh…baby I should forget you  
Heaven knows I've tried  
Baby, when I said that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart I know I've lied, I've lied, I've lied_**

Okay, that line made it sound like Ash broke up with someone and as far as Misty knew, he didn't have a girlfriend. Apparently, Dawn was thinking the same thing because she stopped him.

"Why did you stop me? I was really getting into it!" Ash said, sounding annoyed.

"I don't get that line, 'when I said that I'm glad we're through'. You've never been together with her, have you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't mean it literally. I was thinking back to when we first said goodbye and I acted like I was happy that she was leaving because I thought she would've been happy too. I won't go into details but suffice it to say, I was proved wrong. Now don't interrupt again!"

Ash started up again and repeated the last line before going on.

**_Oh…honey, it's been such a long long time  
Looks like I get you off of my mind  
But I can't, just the thought of you  
My love, my whole world turns misty blue_**

There was her name again.

**_Oh…no I can't no I can't, I can't forget you  
My whole world turns misty blue_**

**_Oh…my love  
My whole world turns misty blue_**

**_Baby, baby I should forget you  
Misty blue_**

When Ash finished, Misty was moved, but also confused. The name of the song was obvious and the title had her name in it. And what Ash said before sounded like the situation when she first left.

_It's just a coincidence. Ash sang that song from his heart, I could tell. There's no way he could have those feelings for me._

"That sounded really good Ash!" Dawn said happily.

"You really think so?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded. "Do you think she would've liked it?"

"I think she would've loved it."

"I still don't think I'm going to sing it to her."

"You don't have to, but you should tell her how you feel, because if you don't do it soon, you won't get another chance for a long time."

"Maybe you're right…"

"I know it's a big risk, but you've never been afraid of taking risks before."

Ash paused in thought for a few moments. "…Okay, I'll tell her tonight."

Dawn smiled. "Good."

Now Misty was even more confused. _Tonight? Okay, this is weird. Maybe he means he'll call her before the day is over._

"Alright, we'd better get back downstairs. The others are probably worried," Ash said.

Upon hearing this, Misty went down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as she could. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. When Ash and Dawn came down, they went and sat down next to her.

"Are the dishes done?" Ash asked.

"Not quite yet. I just decided to take a break for a little while," Misty answered.

"Okay."

* * *

That night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Dawn was going to sleep on the couch while Brock would sleep on the floor in his sleeping bag. Ash and Misty were in his room and were arguing over whether or not Misty would sleep in the bed with Ash. Surprisingly, Ash was the one arguing _for _Misty sleeping in the bed and Misty insisted she didn't mind sleeping on the floor.

"Ash, seriously, I don't want to inconvenience you. This is one of the only times you'll get to sleep in your own bed and you deserve to do so by yourself."

"It's not an inconvenience. I don't mind you sleeping with me. In fact, I **want **you to."

"What's wrong with me sleeping on the floor?" Misty asked.

"Tonight, I just plain don't like the idea. That's what's wrong with it. I want you sleeping with me in my bed. I insist. Besides, this is my room and in here, what I say goes," Ash said, smirking.

Misty frowned at her friend. It wasn't the first time he'd used that excuse on her. "Fine."

Ash smiled. "Good." He went over to the bed and climbed in then beckoned for Misty to do the same. She nodded and climbed in next to him.

"I still don't see why I couldn't sleep on the floor," Misty said.

Ash's smile didn't falter. "Because there's something really important I have to tell you and it's easier to do that if you're next to me."

"What is it you need to tell me?" Misty asked, now somewhat nervous.

"Misty, I love you."

Misty sat there, mouth gaping in shock. _Then that means…_

As her brain processed everything that was revealed to her in those four words, Ash began to get nervous by her lack of response.

"Mist?" he asked softly.

Upon hearing him call her name, Misty looked up and her lips turned up into a smile.

"I missed you a lot too Ash."

Now Ash's expression was one of confusion. "What do you mean you-"

"The song. The song mentioned how much you missed me right?"

Realization suddenly dawned on him and it was Ash's turn to be shocked. "You heard that?"

"I was listening at the door," she said, blushing slightly.

Ash blushed just as much. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Here's some more good news. I love you too."

Ash smiled again. "I'm glad."

The two leaned in and their lips touched in an innocent, loving kiss. When they pulled apart, Ash pulled Misty into a hug.

"I wish you could come with me. I miss hearing you cheer me on."

"I miss traveling with you and Brock too, but I'm duty-bound to the Cerulean Gym. Besides me, Daisy is the only one who's responsible enough to run the place. If she's willing to let me have some time off, maybe I can come and visit. "

"I guess I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed."

Misty pulled away from Ash. "We should get to sleep."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two laid down facing each other.

"Goodnight Ash. I love you," Misty said.

"I love you too Misty."

They went to sleep dreaming of a life together.


End file.
